Snippets and Photographs
by Emily92
Summary: Moments from the life they share. MSR. iTunes challenge.


**Author's Notes:** I've been wanting to write fic for _The X-Files_ ever since I fell in love with it about a month and a half ago. Anyway, I did that iPod challenge where you only have the song's length to write about your pairing/character.

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine.

**

* * *

**

**Snippets and Photographs**

**Kelsey – Metro Station**

Mulder worries about Scully sometimes. He knows this job had taken a lot from her. And he understands that. They're in this together. He will always be there for her, through thick and thin. He wants her to know that he appreciates her, that he loves her, that he would be lost without her.

Times had sometimes been difficult in the past. And they would never be consistently easy. But he wants her to know that he will be there for her, if she'll let him.

**Welcome to Paradise – Green Day**

"Scully. I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Mulder. I'm fine."

"Scully."

She sighs, "I don't want to talk about it. There are things I'm ashamed of, that I don't want to share."

"Scully, if you change your mind, you know I'll listen."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"I do. I want to know all the little things that make you up. I want to know all of the little details about the woman I love."

"You'd stuck with all of me, good and bad."

Mulder smiled at the thought of that.

**We Laugh Indoors – Death Cab for Cutie**

She remembers all the little moments with him. He was one of the few people that she could be herself around. She wasn't self conscious or awkward around him; when she was with Mulder, she was just Scully. And she loved it.

She loved it, and now she misses it. Mulder is out of her life. They'd broke up; she'd left Washington. Now she tries to go about her daily routine in this new city, and it just isn't working.

She'd loved him. But now she wonders if he'd ever really loved her. She isn't good with emotions, and she has difficulty opening up to other people. But she had opened up to him, had given him the key to her heart, only to have him break her heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

She wants to cry. She'd been happy with him, but now he's gone.

**Enough to be on Your Way – James Taylor**

After all that they had seen, everything that they had been through, everything that she had lost – he wouldn't even blame her if she wanted to leave this job behind. He's sitting alone in the basement office. It's a Saturday. Saturday, the day of Melissa Scully's funeral.

He hadn't known Melissa Scully well, but he knew enough to know that she and Scully had been opposites. Still, they were sisters, and he knew that she had loved her very much despite their differences.

He thinks sadly that maybe Scully's grown accustomed to this. This – spur of the moment trips across the country, a life consuming work that seemed to constantly bring about personal losses. It breaks him that perhaps this job has hurt her like that. And that's almost enough to cause him to call it quits.

**I Am Not Your Concern – The Hush Sound**

"Damn it, Mulder."

"What, Scully?"

"Stop worrying about me, about what I do. Let me live my life."

"I'm not –"

"Yes you are. You've been really controlling lately, and I hate it."

"I just worry about you. I…I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, Scully."

"Well, I'm not yours to worry about."

**Hello Seattle – Owl City**

He wasn't perfect, she knew. He was absolutely fixated on what many could really care less about, but she doesn't mind. He'd grown on her. And she wanted to be with him throughout all of it. They would go through everything together. She'd be there for him, and he'd be there for her. Always, no matter what.

Sometimes she finds it hard to imagine that she had lived all of those years without him. A life without Mulder – how strange it seems. Together, they're themselves as they do all that they do, and that's enough.

**Cath… - Death Cab for Cutie**

Mulder and Fowley. It was Scully's greatest insecurity, and it was happening. They were engaged.

She supposed it made sense that he wanted to settle down, fall in love. His sister's case and the X-Files had pretty much dried up. It had been his life's ambition, and it was gone now. He needed something else. Everyone would want to know what Spooky Mulder was up to after the X-Files.

She knew him too well, and this wasn't what he truly wanted. She knew he longed for the X-files, not a marriage. But maybe he needed something to fill the void. And maybe Fowley could do that for him.

**Grow Up and Blow Away – Metric**

When he had thought about them being married, he'd never imagined it would turn out like this. Perceptive nonverbal communication turned into awkward silences. Playful banter turned into angry fights. He had never imagined that they would fall out of love.

He was well aware that it was mostly his fault. The majority of the blame fell on him, and he was ashamed of it. He had pushed her too hard about working with him day after day, night after night to find his sister. She was sick of it, sick of him. He didn't blame her, really.

He hated that they had ended up like this. They had once been so happy with one another; now they could hardly stand each other. And he knew he needed to let her go, but he was so scared of doing so.


End file.
